


A Different Story

by Freohr_Weohnata_Kausta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, Butts pie, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freohr_Weohnata_Kausta/pseuds/Freohr_Weohnata_Kausta
Summary: Something happens to Chara Dreemurr after the Player hands over Frisks's SOUL. After meeting an unfamiliar face, they are thrust into a world where magic, to some, is an everyday occurrence and to others simply exists in fantasy.Not knowing what to do in a world without MONSTERS, they must survive and thrive throughout this new and different world.





	1. Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Completely new story that I'm publishing here first because why not. Going to cross-post it to FFN after this. Also cross-posted to Spacebattles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited it because my lore to the story got changed as I thought about the characters' backstory some more.

Chara sat back. Well, as much as they could in the void. They watched the Player come and go, waiting for them to speak. And so, they did.<strike></strike>

“Interesting. You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who led the world to its destruction. But you cannot accept it. You think you are above consequences.” They gave the Player a choice.

The Player chose Yes.

“Exactly.” They waited. “Perhaps. We can reach a compromise. You still have something I want. Give it to me. And I will bring this world back.” Chara gave the Player a choice again.

Chara knew the Player knew what they were referring to: the SOUL of Frisk.

The Player chose Yes.

“Then it is agreed. You will give me your SOUL.” Chara gave another choice.

The Player chose Yes.

“… Then, it is done.”

Chara renewed the world. The Game restarted. They took the SOUL and, with it, ran.

As they ran, they viewed countless other realities, the other UNDERTALEs. But finally, they fell. And fell. And fell.

And fell.

They gripped Frisk’s SOUL tight, not letting go of their friend’s existence. And then, they stopped.

It wasn’t a hard hit on the ground, nor was it a soft landing. They just stopped.

They got off the ground, SOUL nowhere to be found there, and panicked. Getting on their hands and knees, they searched the ground to find the SOUL, but nothing came of it. They tried to begin again but was interrupted by a train whistle blowing.

Chara looked up at the train, startled out of their search. One of its doors opened, and something walked out. Or someone. “Who are you?” Chara demanded, standing up.

The figure simply looked at them, then nodded. Feeling more than a bit creeped out- and wasn’t that something strange to say- Chara, pulled out the knife that Asgore gave her for protection and jumped at it. It simply didn’t move, but Chara felt her body- however incorporeal it was- stop. Struggling to move, they demanded, “What are you doing! Let me go!”

It looked at her again, and nodded once more. Suddenly, she felt _something_ happening, and she was cannoned out of something and hit a wall. “What the-!” they exclaimed, then moved around trying to get a better look of their surroundings, if only to attack at the thing again.

When they looked up, it wasn’t there anymore, but neither was the infinite void. Instead, it was a featureless white train station? Looking around, they gripped their knife tighter and moved slowly. If it was a train station, it didn’t have any trains. Nor anything else except for benches.

Nearing one of the benches, they cautiously tapped it with their foot, confirming their stability before sitting down on it. What happened next, was completely unexpected.

Memories- not their own- flashed in their mind, outlining a world that they hadn’t even seen before. They knew about the timelines, of course, but hadn’t thought it would extend this far. Farther than UNDERTALE.

“W-what?” They gasped out loud.

“Ah,” a voice spoke, startling Chara, “You must be seeing the Wizarding World.”

Chara flipped her knife in her hand and pointed it at the stranger, replying slowly, “The _what_ world?”

The man- for that was what the new person was- smiled, “Wizarding World. A place full of magic and adventure- full of surprises and intrigue.”

“Okay, you sound like a bad amusement park ad,” Chara replied, keeping their eyes on him.

The man chuckled- it was as if he was full of cheer, never not happy. Reminded them of Asgore. Chara spared a stray thought to when they stopped thinking of Asgore as ‘dad’. It was too long ago, then. Replying to her comment, the man said, “Oh, I suppose I do. Tell me, child, what brings you here?”

Not trusting the man, Chara answered, “And why should I tell you?”

“Because we have nothing else to do?” the man suggested.

Chara nodded, their eyes narrowing. “A murderer gave me a SOUL in exchange for a new chance at playing a game.”

The man nodded. “Interesting.” Smiling, he replied to them, “I came here upon dying. I suppose this is supposed to be some sort of purgatory?” he pondered, looking around.

“I dunno, maybe?” Chara replied carefully, having no idea what a ‘purgatory’ was.

Suddenly, a loud, dull chime- like one from a bell tower- rang throughout the entire. . .place. Chara stood up rapidly, their knife at the ready once more. From one of the sides of the station, Chara could see another train coming through, slowing down as it reached its destination.

The man, smiling, said, “I suppose my ride is here. Well, child, it has been a pleasure talking with you, I don’t suppose you’ll be getting on?”

“Where does it lead to?”

“The next life, heaven, hell, who knows! I for sure know that there’s going to be adventure wherever I end up,” the man replied, slowly walking towards the open door of the train car.

Pausing as he was about to enter, he looked at Chara and said, “I don’t suppose I have gotten your name. May I have the pleasure of knowing it?”

“Chara. Chara Dreemurr.”

“Ah, such a beautiful name. My name is Albus Dumbledore.” The newly named Albus walked into the carriage. “It was nice meeting you, Chara. I look forward to meeting you again.” The door closed to the train carriage, and the train started to move off again.

The bell tolled again, and Chara felt something happening. It was as if they were fading away. “What!? NO! Stop!”

They were fading faster, now. “NO!” Gripping the knife tighter, they held it close to their chest, right next to their heart locket. “Stop!” They demanded fruitlessly. At the corners of their vision, the could see white and black fading together and splitting apart in a spiral of colors.

A voice rang out in their head- a memory long forgotten. “Chara? That’s a nice name. My name is Asriel!”

A tear leaked out of Chara’s eye, shattering against the floor. A final whisper, “no.”

But nobody came.


	2. A Different, Better Life

The fist came at her like Gerson’s hammer, only slower. Deftly dodging out of the way, she knew she could defeat the two of them. Two humans, both unarmed, while she had her knife. Not that they knew that, of course. She had it in a specially designed sheath her father had given her for her eighth birthday.

Ducking beneath another blow, she pulled out the knife and whispered, “My turn.” Slashing one on the inside of their elbow- stupid of them to wear short-sleeves- and the other on the crease of the knee, she danced back a few steps, waiting for them to recover.

She knew she shouldn’t do this, but she couldn’t help but smile as she watched them clutch their wounds. It wasn’t a pretty smile. Asriel once called it her ‘creepy face.’

As the two men recovered, she relaxed again, this time striking first. The one with the knee got his elbow cut, and the one with the elbow got a knee cut. They limped forward together, realizing that they couldn’t actually win this fight. Gripping their wounds, they finally used their brains and quickly- or as fast as they could- moved out of the alleyway.

Rolling her eyes, she carefully used a piece of trash to wipe off the little collection of blood on the blade of the knife and sheathed it before walking out into the street again. Fishing out a few spare coins from her pocket, she entered a nearby phone booth and dialed her home phone.

It gave her a dial tone before someone picked up. Hearing her dad’s voice on the other side, she answered, “Hey, dad, it’s me. Some idiots thought they could mug me, but I taught them a lesson. No, I didn’t leave any evidence. No, I’m not hurt. I’ll be home soon; I’ll see you there. Bye.” She hung up and got out of the booth.

Navigating her way through the crowds of people around at the after-school rush, she made her way to her house: a modest home with two floors and plenty of garden space. She had her own garden plot with buttercups in them. And the beautiful golden flowers that she loved. Apparently, they were called Chrysanthemum Indicum.

Entering in through the front gate, she made her way up to the front door and, opening it, called out, “I’m home!”

“In the kitchen, dear!” she heard her father call out from within the house.

Moving into the kitchen, she passed an unseen barrier that revealed the wondrous smell of her favorite food: Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. Grinning, she took a deep breath in, savoring the beautiful scent. Opening her eyes, she looked at her dad, who was crouching low to carefully manoeuver the pie onto the stove.

Finally managing it, he straightened up, touching the ceiling with his hands, and looked over at her. “Hey, kiddo, how was school?” he asked as he sat down on the nearby kitchen table, keeping an eye on the pie.

She shrugged, sitting down next to him. “Same as usual. Kids being idiots.” She rolled her eyes. “Oh! Hermione found a secret panel in the library today! We found a hidden book in there. It was old and moldy, though, so we put it back.”

Dad laughed, “Of course. A book that’d been under there would’ve gotten moldy with all the condensation from the cold and heat there. Now, tell me what happened after school with the wanna-be muggers.” He said, becoming serious.

She grinned lazily, “Oh, yeah, them. I was taking my time going through the streets, when one of them grabbed my arm and pulled me in bodily. It was masterfully crafted, too; one of the waiting in the shadows while the other waited for the perfect opportunity to grab someone off the streets. I, of course, was in a big crowd when the grabbed me, so they had an equal probability to grab someone else, but it had to be me.” She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, they didn’t want to harm an innocent little girl like me, so they didn’t do much physical harm until I fought back.

“Using the techniques you taught me, I got out of the first man’s choke hold, then followed up with a quick uppercut to the other guy. I distanced myself from them, waiting for them to strike first. When they recovered, one of them- I think the first one- swung his fist at me. Dodging, I unsheathed my knife and cut him open on the elbow and his friend on the knee.” She grinned proudly, then turned sheepish, “Then, uh, I kinda waited for them to recover again.”

Her father gave her a stern look, “You know what I say about giving your opponents time to recover, right?”

“Yeah, I know. But I wanted to lull them into a false sense of security.” Laying her head on the table, she continued, “So once they recovered, now with one limping, they tried attacking again, this time I did the vice versa of the last time I struck. So the one with the elbow cut got a knee cut and the other got an elbow cut. After that, they finally got their brains working and stumbled out of there. I cleaned my knife off and found a nearby phone booth and called you.”

Her dad nodded approvingly. “Good.” He ruffled her hair affectionately. “I taught you well.” He stood up and moved over to the pie, holding a hand over it. “Seems like it’s cooled. Chara, see if you can tell how hot it is.”

She hopped off the chair and walked over to her dad, putting her hand above the pie like he was doing so. Debating for a few moments, Chara finally nodded. “Yeah, it feels cool enough.”

Before they could go and grab a knife from the drawer to cut the Butts Pie, as Chara referred to it as, they heard the sound of a car from their garage. Chara’s eyes widened and she grinned happily- “Mom’s home!” She popped off from the kitchen to the door that connected to their garage.

Chara’s father followed her at a more sedate pace, arriving just in time as Chara’s mother opened the door, only to be attacked by a hug courtesy of Chara. Laughing, her mom hugged her back. Releasing Chara, she gave her husband a peck on the cheek. Sniffing the air, she asked, “Is that Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie I smell?”

Chara nodded, “Yeah, it was just cooling when you arrived.”

Smiling, she ruffled Chara’s hair. “I’ll go change out of my work clothes and we can have some pie while we relax.”

“Me and Chara’ll go and cut up the pie while you do that.”

* * *

Minutes later, they were all seated down in their living room eating their first slice, or, in the case of Chara, their second slice. Karina, Chara’s mum, was talking in-between bites, “So, there was this family at the zoo today. Two of them looked unhealthily obese, while the only woman with them was nearly stick-thin and looked strangely like a giraffe, honestly.”

Chara giggled, “Guess they should’ve been in one of the exhibits, then, huh?”

Karina tapped Chara’s nose, causing the little girl to scrunch it up. “Shush, you. So, anyway, there were two more with them. One that looked vaguely like a rat- and the most normal-looking of them- and the shortest kid, who had the sharpest green eyes that I’d ever seen. Though, he never really looked up, except to look at animals or watch where he was going in the crowd.” She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, “Anyway, they soon came to the reptile house, where I was stationed for the day, and though they seemed like an alright family for the most part, they had only tapped on the glass once, and it was the older man who did it, they behaved very well. Other than the tapping on the glass, I paid them no mind until a commotion came from where the man had tapped on the glass.

“I looked over and, somehow, the glass to the Boa Constrictor’s enclosure had disappeared and the younger obese one had fallen in with it. Thankfully, the Constrictor didn’t pay the kid much mind and just slithered out of the reptile house, scaring visitors along the way. When I turned to look back at the enclosure, somehow, the kid had gotten himself trapped in the enclosure, and the glass was back!” Karina rolled her eyes. “Thankfully, we quickly got the child out, but I could’ve gone without the pounding on the glass. I doubt the glass will ever go back into shape after that pounding.”

Chara grinned up at her mum, “Guess I was right about them belonging in an enclosure themselves, huh?”

Karina pointed her fork at her daughter, “While I agree with that sentiment, it doesn’t look good on the zoo to keep people trapped in cages.”

“But at least one of them got trapped into a cage- even if it was temporary.”

Karina looked at her husband pleadingly, “Marvin, please control your daughter.”

Marvin looked at Chara, “Repeat after me: We only cage up people who deserve it.”

“We only cage up people who deserve it,” Chara repeated dutifully. Marvin nodded in approval, until Chara added on: “And those people definitely deserved it.”

Both of her parents sighed in exasperation, while Chara grinned happily, enjoying the reactions of her parents. “I thought we taught you better than this?” Karina mourned, her face buried in her hand.

“You did; I just choose to ignore some of it when it’s convenient.”

Marvin shrugged, it was better than nothing, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Chara's female now. Deal with it. They were reborn into the world, so it would make sense for them to not be non-Binary.
> 
> And yes, a major personality change. Since she's growing up with nicer parents this time, she's turned out for the better, though still has some of her sadistic tendencies, as shown at the top where she hits the two wanna-be muggers in the spots where it'll hurt the most- other than the pelvis, obviously. But those tendencies aren't as prevalent as in UT.


	3. Renaissance Faire Reject

Time passed in a blur for Chara, as it soon approached her birthday. Even after eleven years, she still had a hard time believing that they had been reborn into another world. Even so, she was grateful for being reborn into a family as great as the Stones.

Even so, it was still a bit weird being reborn as a girl. But she had adapted, so it wasn’t all that bad. Shaking her thoughts away, she continued on with her morning. It was the summer break now, so that meant more free time doing the things she wanted to do.

Mainly read.

Most people hadn’t known this, but Chara was a big reader. When she was in the Underground’s world, she was the biggest reader at her village, bar none. When she had fallen down into the Underground, she started reading all the books down there, fiction, non-fiction, it didn’t matter, she just read them. After that, well, she got bored. And when Chara’s bored, not very good things happen.

It was why she had hatched her insane plan with Asriel. That failed. Horribly. Chara shook her head once more, it wouldn’t do well to dwell with what’s in the past- and in a different world.

It was reading, really, that had made her strike up a friendship with the walking encyclopedia called Hermione. Despite her latent bossiness, which Chara tried to curb, with varying success, she was quite a studious and quiet girl, often being exasperated by Chara’s antics. Though, Chara had to reflect, it was usually Hermione who got them into those situations, not herself.

Chara smiled despite herself as she remembered one time- her thoughts derailed as she heard a knock on her door. Looking at the door, she questioned, “Yeah?”

“There’s someone down here to see you,” Her father’s voice came through the door.

Chara frowned, she was supposed to meet up with Hermione today, who would want to meet her? “I’ll be down in a minute,” she replied.

Throwing her hair into a ponytail- she rather liked having longer hair, having short hair her last life- she went down to the living room, where she encountered a strange sight. She stopped on the stairs, the incredulity of the situation settling upon her. It was from there she spoke words, words that would shape the very future of her life from the moment she said them. Words that- “Mom, why is there a renaissance faire reject sitting in our living room?”

Professor McGonagall had been nicely invited into the Stone’s house, believing that this would be like any other Muggleborn parent encounter. The child would look at what she did in wonder, while she explained the logistics to the child’s parents, giving them information about their world, the Wizarding World. Then, after informing the parents, she would take them to see Diagon Alley then gather the child’s supplies for the school year. After that, she would take them home and give the child a strict warning on not to use magic outside of school.

That, of course, all shattered when she heard the child’s, Chara Stone’s, voice from the other room.

Clearly suppressing a smile at what her daughter said, Karina Stone replied, “It has something to do with magic, apparently.” McGonagall could practically hear the smile in her voice.

The child herself appeared, her hair put up into a low ponytail, while she wore a green and yellow striped shirt, light brown pants, and only had socks on. Chara Stone tilted her head, a speculative look on her face. “So, like, something like summoning knives?” She asked innocently, holding out her hand, which now held a knife.

Startled as she was, the Professor could’ve sworn that there were glowing red knives behind the girl before a hand rested on Chara’s head. “It wouldn’t do to intimidate the guest, Chara. Put your knife away before she attacks,” the girl’s father, Marvin Stone said.

Looking a little put-out, Chara did so. Marvin Stone looked back at McGonagall and carried in a platter that held a tea set, setting it on the table in front of them. “Would you care for some tea?” He asked, already pouring a cup, which he gave to his wife.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” McGonagall answered politely. Judging by the photos and awards she saw when she entered the house, the Professor could accurately guess that the man had been in the military. The other clue had been he was an absolute mountain of muscle.

Chara ducked in under her father’s arms and sat between her parents, grabbing a cube of sugar off the tray and plopped it in her mouth. Looking at the Renaissance Reject across from her, Chara asked, “So, what do you want, Ms. Magic Lady?”

The lady smiled amusedly, thanking dad after receiving her cup of tea, then looked at Chara, answering her question, “My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I’ve come from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to inform you that you, Miss Chara Stone, are a Witch.”

Chara’s head tilted, “At least the witch burnings stopped a few years ago.”

Karina flicked her daughter’s head, which resulted in Chara rubbing her head and glaring at Karina. Karina, ignoring her daughter’s glare, asked the Professor, “Is there anything you can show us that’ll prove your claim?”

“Of course,” Minerva replied. Bringing her wand out to bear, she carefully pointed it at an empty saucer and transfigured it into a rat, before reverting the transformation- right before Chara grabbed it. Professionally ignoring Chara’s noises of disappointment, she continued, “That is what we call ‘Transfiguration,’ a subject where students learn to transform objects into other objects or animals.” She pulled out Chara’s letter, “This is Miss Stone’s acceptance letter.” She handed it over to Marvin’s outstretched hand.

Marvin pulled out a knife- from where Minerva didn’t see- and carefully cut open the letter. He retracted the knife and pulled out the contents of the letter. He read through the first page and gave it over to Chara, who was trying to peer over his arm.

Chara’s first reaction when she saw the Headmaster’s name was: “Wow. That’s a long name.” She looked down. “And _way_ too many titles. The heck’s a ‘Mugwump?’ Some sort of bog? It must be important seeing that it has ‘International Confed of Wizards’ after it.” Chara read a bit more. “’Please tell the accompanying teacher that you wish to attend Hogwarts.’” Chara looked up at McGonagall. “Hilarious. Here, mom, you can go ahead and check it out.” Chara handed the letter to Karina.

“Well, Chara, do you want to go?” Marvin asked, having already read the other letters.

Chara debated with herself in her mind. Well, with her mind-Asriel and mind-Frisk, but it was still the same thing. It went something like this:

“Magic? For humans? You should totally do it, Chara!” Asriel exclaimed, “I haven’t seen any humans who’ve done magic; and mom and dad said that they lost it after they cast that spell.”

Frisk nodded, “Yes. When I was in control of myself on the surface, I didn’t see anyone who used magic, nor was it taught.” They looked at Chara’s mind avatar. “I think you should do it, Chara, if only for the experience.”

It wasn’t a hard choice, really. “Eh, sure, why not,” Chara agreed, shrugging back in the physical world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, 'Renaissance Faire Reject'; a beautiful way to insult the wizarding world's backwards way of dressing.


	4. There's a Pun in the Wizarding World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline 1: Chara goes to Diagon Alley that day  
Timeline 2: Chara goes to Diagon Alley the next day (with other Muggle-born students)

**Timeline 1:**

McGonagall really hadn’t expected Chara Stone to agree that easily, most Muggle-borns usually had to debate with their parents before actually making the decision- or the parents talked with each other. Caught off-guard, she continued on, years of meeting with Muggle-borns ingrained into her, “I suppose that means we can go on to Diagon Alley.”

“’Diagon Alley?’” Chara echoed, wrinkling her nose, “That sounds like a bad pun.”

Many a Muggle-born had said that to the Professor, but she still hadn’t understood it. Shaking it off, she stood up, saying, “Once you are done gathering your things, follow me outside.” She walked over to wait outside of their house.

“She sounds like a basic NPC.”

Karina smacked the back of her daughter’s head. “That’s no way to talk about your future Professor.”

“I’m not wrong!” Chara argued.

Marvin stood up, the couch they were seated on plumping back up, causing Chara to almost fall off, and replied, “That you are not. But like your mother said, it is still not nice to talk about someone that way.” He picked up the empty tea cups and placed them onto the tray. “Chara, go and get out of your pajamas, then we’ll go with the Professor.”

“’Kay!” Chara jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

Several minutes later, they were standing outside with Professor McGonagall. Bringing her wand to bear, she gave unto them wisdom, “There is a wizarding transport called the ‘Knight Bus,’ which we will be taking to The Leaky Cauldron, a pub which Muggles cannot see due to enchantments.”

“Knight Bus? I think that’s another pun.” Chara looked at McGonagall, “What is it with the Wizarding World and their puns?”

“I’m, I’m afraid I don’t understand, Miss Stone.”

“Eh, forget it.” Chara waved a dismissive hand. “What were you gonna show us?”

Regaining her senses, McGonagall nodded, “How to summon the Knight Bus. If you simply hold out your wand like so.” She held out her wand in front of her, just beyond the curb. With a ‘Bang!’ a purple bus appeared in front of them. “The Knight Bus will appear,” the Professor finished, undisturbed.

“Welcome aboard the Knight Bus a- Oh, hello, Professor!” a man on the back step of the bus exclaimed. “Another Muggle-born, eh?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, to the Leaky Cauldron, then. Come on, get on board,” he said, waving the Stones on. Once they were on, he told McGonagall, “I’ll take the fee.” He deposited the money into a box. Going to the front, he tapped on the glass behind the driver, “To the Leaky Cauldron!”

After a stomach-churning ride through London, they finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Or, at least what Chara thought was the Leaky Cauldron, it looked more like some dingy backwater pub than an entrance to a hidden society. Seriously, look at the Underground: They at least had an entire mountain!

But, to be fair, the MONSTERS hadn’t looked far in it before giving up. Then again, Chara hadn’t really traveled that much around there- only when Azzy dragged her somewhere away from her books had she traveled, and only then reluctantly.

She really was too soft on Azzy. Eh, she had books.

Professor McGonagall waited patiently as the Stones recovered. Once they had, she spoke, “Yes, the Knight Bus can be quite nauseous for first time riders. Sadly, it is the one of the few ways the wizarding world can get around the Muggle world.”

“Ugh, I just hope that there’s nothing worse than that,” Chara muttered. McGonagall declined to inform her about Apparition.

“This is the Leaky Cauldron, a buffer between the magical and Muggle worlds,” McGonagall spoke, drawing attention to her. The two adult Stone’s eyes kept drifting over what seemed to be nothing. “Miss Stone, if you would take you parents’ hands, please.” Chara did so, and suddenly the two adults could see the dingy pub. “Now, let us enter inside.”

As they all filed in, Chara could see that the inside was no better than the outside. The room was smoky, as if people had been smoking in here for years, and there were only a few people out at the tables. A couple were eating at a table together, another was smoking a long pipe, making smoke rings in the air, and some more were sitting around tables chatting amicably. Occasionally, one of them would yell out to a passing waiter or waitress, then returning to whatever they were doing before.

Of course, the chatter slightly died down when they entered, but it soon picked back up. The bartender, an old-looking man who had too few teeth, asked, “Ah, Professor McGonagall! Hogwarts business, I presume?”

She nodded, confirming the man’s question. “Yes, taking young Miss Stone here to get her supplies.”

The man grinned, it wasn’t a pleasant sight. “Well, let me be one of the few to welcome you into the Wizarding World, Miss Stone.”

“Uh, er- Thanks?” Chara stuttered, caught off guard by the man’s appearance.

The man chuckled, “Well, I’ll stop holding up your shopping, I’ve got things to do anyway.” He moved back behind the counter, where Chara couldn’t see.

McGonagall nodded briskly. “Let’s be off, then.” Navigating around the tables, the Professor led them towards a back door, one that Chara hadn’t noticed on her cursory look beforehand. Opening it, the Professor ushered them into a small courtyard, small and yet big enough so that about five Marvins could fit in there. “Now, once you obtain your wand, you can access Diagon Alley by tapping this certain brick three times with your wand.” She pointed at an innocuous brick with her own wand. “If you ever forget which brick it is, simply look for the small star engraved into the bottom right corner.”

Chara could, if she stood on her tip-toes and got closer, could see the small star. McGonagall, doing her duty as the Stone’s escort, tapped the aforementioned brick, and as if by magic- Chara snorted in her head- the bricks started folding in upon each other. It didn’t take long before they had cleared up enough space to allow the Stones their first view of Diagon Alley.

Chara’s first comment upon seeing it was, of course, “Well, it’s certainly living up to its name.”

\---

**Timeline 2:**

McGonagall really hadn’t expected Chara Stone to agree that easily, most Muggle-borns usually had to debate with their parents before actually making the decision- or the parents talked with each other. Caught off-guard, she continued on, years of meeting with Muggle-borns ingrained into her, “Well, I suppose that my work here is done. Tomorrow, I will be at the Leaky Cauldron in London with a few more Muggle-borns so that we may do the shopping there. The Leaky Cauldron is just off Charing Cross road.” She looked at Chara, “I hope to see you there.”

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Chara replied. Once the Professor left, Chara looked at her parents, “Does this mean I’m still going to Hermione’s house?”

Karina and Marvin looked at each other over their daughter’s head. “It may help us take our minds off of this,” Karina offered.

Marvin nodded. “I will go call Dan.” He got up, the couch plumping back up to its original size, almost causing Chara to fall off.

Karina poked her daughter, “You will go get changed. You can’t stay in your pajamas all day.”

Chara grinned up at her mom, “But I can. I did.”

“Yes, but you’re going out. That means you have to at least look respectable.”

Chara frowned. “Fine. I’ll go get dressed.” Licking her mom’s hand, which was outstretched pointing at her, and ran up to her room before her mother could retaliate.

Chuckling at Chara’s antics, Karina got up off of the couch and headed over to Marvin, who was still on the phone with Dan. Moments later, they said their goodbyes and Marvin hung the landline up. Marvin answered his wife’s raised eyebrow, “It appears that the dear Professor McGonagall had paid them a visit, also. I imagine it will be chaotic with the two of them learning magic.”

“Well, McGonagall did explain that they couldn’t do magic over the holidays.”

“Yes,” Marvin agreed, “But what about their other studies? Potions? If it is what I think it is, it’s just like chemistry, but with more dangerous substances.”

“But if some of it does what the Professor said, it would be useful.”

“Yes,” Marvin nodded, “I suppose that we’ll have to wait and see.”

The sound of feet tapping on the staircase alerted them to Chara’s approaching presence. Chara reached the last step and slid around the staircase rail and faced into the hallway, where her parents were standing by the phone. “I’m ready,” she said.

Marvin put up a smile, “It appears that the Grangers have received interesting news, same as us.”

Chara tilted her head at him, “What’s that?”

“It appears that Hermione may also be a Witch.”

Chara’s eyes widened, “Aw, sweet!” she cheered.

\--

“Sorry I’m late!” Chara called, bursting into the Leaky Cauldron, startling its customers. Hermione Granger and her parents, for that part, simply gave out small chuckles while Hermione sighed. “We doubled back, like, five times before we found this place. It’s kinda hard to find.”

Professor McGonagall had kept her professionalism even through Chara’s entry, “That’s the entire point of the entrance, to keep it a secret.” She looked over at the rest of the Muggle-borns. “Now, if you all would follow me, I will lead us into Diagon Alley.”

The Professor led the gathered Muggle-borns into a small courtyard that just barely fit all of the gathered families inside of it. The soon-to-be Hogwarts students crowded in near McGonagall as she explained, “Now, when you receive your wands, you can tap this certain brick with your wand three times and it will open up to reveal Diagon Alley. If you ever forget which brick to tap, look for the small star engraved in the bottom right hand corner of the brick.” McGonagall showed the gathered families and Muggle-borns. With her wand, Professor McGonagall tapped the brick she pointed out earlier three times.

The gathered students- and associating parents- gaped as the brick wall started flowing away from the point McGonagall tapped with her wand and slowly formed into a brick gateway into the wizarding world’s Diagon Alley. Chara saw Hermione’s eyes shining with a thirst for knowledge on how they did that and where she could find out how to do it. Sidling up close to her best friend, Chara commented, “Well, Diagon Alley really does live up to its name.”

The words, forcing Hermione back to reality, rang true as the bookworm looked out at the haphazard streets packed full of wizards and witches alike as they all did their shopping. Hermione slowly replied to Chara, “You’re not wrong. Though, it looks more curvy than diagonal.”

“Eh, fair enough,” Chara shrugged. Grabbing her bookworm by the arm, Chara started dragging her towards a now moving and talking McGonagall. “C’mon, we don’t wanna get lost.”

The both of them- and their parents- caught up with the Professor and listened in as she explained parts of the Alley to them, and pointing out certain stores and explaining their function and who runs them. Eventually the group of Muggles and Muggle-borns reached the end of the Alley and stood at the steps of an imposing white marble building. Chara thought ‘fortress’ would be a better word to describe it.

“This is Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. It is run by Goblins,” McGonagall explained, “They manage the Wizarding worlds’ finances here and it is where all wizards and witches go to exchange money.” Reaching into her pockets, she pulled out three different coins. Holding up the smallest, bronze-colored one, she explained, “This is a Knut. It takes twenty-nine Knuts to make a Sickle,” She held up the silver one, “And seventeen Sickles to a Galleon.” She held up the largest, gold one. “The Galleon is worth more than the Sickle and the Sickle is worth more than a Knut.” The Professor continued on once everyone had gotten the information, “A Galleon is worth about five pounds in Muggle money, the Sickle worth twenty-nine pence, and a Knut worth one pence.”

Looking over the gathered students and parents, and seeing that they had absorbed the knowledge, McGonagall nodded briskly and led them all into Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why this took so long was because i couldn't decide what exactly i wanted McGonagall to do; one where she took Chara and the Stones alone with her, or with a group of Muggle-borns.
> 
> so i decided to do both, Timeline one being where it was solo and timeline two being where it was a group.  
I actually prefer the first timeline, but i'll continue on this way until they get to Hogwarts or something. I dunno yet.  
Type in the comments which timeline you prefer, and i might make it the true timeline.
> 
> The second timeline goes on longer than the first, but that's only because there wasn't enough content to get to 1,000 words in it like the first did.
> 
> Travel through Diagon Alley and Gringotts to come next.
> 
> Additional Note: certain explanations in the 3rd chapter were left out, and it's because Chara wasn't paying much attention to the adults talking so she didn't catch all what they were talking about.


End file.
